Healing Heart
by Waximillian
Summary: AU After a life of misery and torment as a prostitute that she was forced into, Sakura escapes and gets found by a certain silver haired cop. Will she be able to find salvation?
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: First fanfic I've ever published. This is just something that came into my mind on a whim and I kind of liked it so I decided to write it out. This premise has been taken from a different work which I'm trying to find out again. Will credit the original once I do find it.**

**Another thing is that English is not my first language so there might be loads of errors. I tried my best to make it as interesting as possible. I will try to add more chapters if I can. Romance will definitely follow as well as backstories if I decide to continue. I'll also try to minimize important characters as OCs as much as I can because I really dislike reading fanfics with tons of new characters.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

_What do you do when you feel like the whole world is against you? Do you try to fight back? Or do you just stop all your protests and accept whatever happens to you?_

A lone figure trudge along the evening road as rain mercilessly assaulted her thin almost malnourished body. She hugged her arms to herself as her shivers increased. Her hair, which must've been a rich cherry blossom color at some point was dull almost lifeless and clung to her. She stopped when she noticed a dark alleyway.

No person in the right mind would probably dare to even enter a suspicious place like this but she didn't mind. The only thought she had was to find some place dry enough and hopefully get some rest. She cut across and entered it in the hopes of finding some place to get away from the rain. She didn't have to search for long as she found a garbage disposal with a wide enough roof that was shielding away the rain. Walking under she sat down onto the hard cemented floor next to garbage can immediately having her nose assaulted by the smell of rotting trash. She didn't mind. There were worse places than here that she had been in. Terrible thoughts assaulted her as she hugged her knees to herself and tears fell freely without warning. A trembling smile tugged at her lips. The sight would probably have made anyone believe that she was a madwoman. Perhaps she was. "This is much better than that brothel" she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. As her surroundings came into focus she immediately noticed that she wasn't in the alleyway but instead a small room with a single light hung overhead. She also noticed the rope that bound her to the chair she was sitting on. Panic immediately seized her as she struggled against her bindings helplessly.

"But I escaped" she blurted to no one in particular in terror.

The sound of a key unlocking the door grabbed her attention as her eyes fell upon the only door to the room as it flung open. A haggard, scowling man entered the room.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out as her entire being shook at the sight of her father. This can't be, could it? She was certain she had escaped.

"Father?" she whimpered but couldn't say anything more as the man came upto her and slammed the back of his hand to the side of her head toppling her to the floor along with her chair.

"Fucking whore" he shouted with venom in his voice as he spat a wad of mucus next to her face. "Oi, You can come in now" he shouted again.

Sakura tasted blood in her mouth as a bruise formed almost instantly.

"But I escaped" she whimpered, too low for anyone to even hear. Her ears were ringing from the hit she took.

She painfully opened her eyes as tears filled her vision. A burly man entered the room reeking intensely of booze and cigarettes. He stopped by her. Reaching down, he picked up the downed girl by her hair to look at her face.

Sakura was too tired to even scream.

"Now that's a pretty face" he slurred

"Ya said I can do anything right?" he said tilting his head at the other man in the room.

"Yes, you can do whatever the fuck you want" the man said as he exit the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I ESCAPED"

Purple eyes shot open as she screamed with all her might flinging herself up from her spot next to the garbage can. She was not prepared for someone standing and leaning right on her face as her forehead connected with the other individual's forehead with a resounding crack. Said individual yelped and fell back.

"Ow" she mumbled from her sitting position massaging her head. Azure eyes opened to look at her accidental assailant and found her in the same process of massaging her forehead. Kallen picked herself up from the ground and straightened out her police uniform while making her way to the other woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

It was late at night after the rain had stopped and Kallen was driving back home from the precinct after a successful mission but something made her stop next to the alleyway. A gut feeling. Her gut had yet to be wrong. It led to her finding the pink haired woman laying next to the garbage can. She had leaned forward to look at her face in the dim light of some of the scant lights around when the woman had suddenly woken up screaming and rammed her right on her forehead.

Now that she got a good look at her, Kallen winced a bit at her sight. The girl was malnourished, possibly not have eaten anything properly in a long time. Her skin was pale and there were multiple wounds and bruises on her body as well as on her face, which also had a fading black eye and dried lips. She was wearing what seemed to be a long sleeve shirt and jeans both of which were graying off their color and were worn out with some tears signifying lots of use.

Kallen deduced that she must be a runaway prostitute from one of the brothels around the city. A flame burned inside her as she thought about it, about the unfortunate soul next to her and multiple others like her. She always wanted to stop the disgusting businesses down but the twisted laws and regulations protected them.

The woman stopped massaging her head after a few moments as she got rid of the stars that had blurred her sight.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kallen asked again, doubting if she heard her the first time.

Sakura shook her head and turned to look at the other woman. She had long white hair which was tied up in a pony tail and was wearing what she recognized as the Soukai City police uniform. She blinked her eyes still dazed.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice coming out in nothing more than a whisper. It had been too many times that she was punished for voicing anything.

Kallen raised her eyebrow at the pink haired girl's meek voice. "You're in an alleyway in Soukai City." she answered carefully and calmly.

"So they didn't get me?" she asked with the slightest bit of hope. Relief flooded into her when she realised that all of it had just been a nightmare. She tried getting up but her strength failed her. She wasn't even aware as her vision swam. "Thank goodness" she pled as she started drifting unconscious again.

"Hey look out!" Kallen exclaimed as she grabbed the woman before she hit the ground.

"Thank goodness…" the words tumbled out her mouth as she fell unconscious in the arms of the Police officer.

Kallen picked up the pink haired female bridal style noting how light she was. She would've scratched her head if any of her hands were free. Now this was a dilemma. Standard procedure was to detain any vagrants any of the offcials found and take them back to the precinct to atleast give them a temporary place to stay and find out some information about them but it was quite clear that the girl needed some attention ASAP.

With a sigh, Kallen headed for her car.

* * *

A delicious smell and the sound of cooking greeted Sakura's nostrils and ears as she slowly opened her eyes. The wooden ceiling of a plush apartment greeted her. She got up from her sleeping position noticing that she was spread across a rather comfortable sofa with a blanket. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes just admiring how fresh she felt even if her stomach was demanding some grub. There was a green coffee table near the sofa as well as two swivel chairs and a big screen TV.

"Yo! Got up just in time."

Sakura whirred her head towards the sound of the voice and found the same police officer smiling at her warmly from the kitchen area. She appeared to be cooking something.

"Sleep well?" Kallen asked when she saw the other woman staring at her, in a mix of shock and utter confusion.

Sakura immediately looked towards the floor as she straightened herself. "Yes" she said barely audible though Kallen did hear her.

"That's good to hear. So I hope you're hun-" she couldn't continue as a loud rumble made itself known.

A full blush overtook Sakura's pale features while Kallen snickered into her hand.

"Alright, I'd thought you would have liked a bath first but I guess that's for later. Let's eat!" Kallen said as she called her over to the dining table in the kitchen.

She pulled out a chair for the woman to sit which she wordlessly complied to, a light blush still on her. Kallen put up a dish filled with omelette rice a bowl filled with a light gravy. There was also what seemed to be fresh toast and a salad.

"Would you like something alcoholic, juice or plain water?" Kallen asked her guest who seemed mesmerized by the food.

"Huh?" Sakura tore her eyes off all the food as she regarded her hosts question. No one wanted to know what she wanted so she probably heard her wrong.

"I asked if you'd like something alcoholic to drink or just juice or water. I have a few beers as well as other drinks so just ask" she said while picking up a beer for herself.

"Oh, umm then plain water please" Sakura responded in a light voice still not trusting herself to look into the officer's eyes.

"Alright sure." Kallen said while filling up a glass with some water and placing it next to the pinkette.

She took a seat across from the woman. "Well then let's start"

Sakura didn't need to be told anymore. With a quick grace she picked up her fork and knife and started eating with manners long forgotten but still imbedded in her subconscious.

Sakura concluded she was either dead or in the process of dying because this was heavenly. She was pretty sure that there was nothing more delicious than whatever she was eating right now.

Kallen ate at a more normal pace as she watched with wonder as her guest wolfed down the food. She occasionally got up to refill the pink haired woman's glass of water. Now that she could look at the pale woman's face better, she noticed that the woman was indeed very pretty although her face sunken and her skin was pale no doubt because of lack of food.

"Need some more?" she asked when she found the other woman's plate empty.

Sakura looked down as she fidgeted a bit. "Umm, please. If you don't mind" she said meekly.

Kallen grinned as she gave another helping to the pinkette who resumed eating at a more controlled pace.

Dinner ended with Sakura cleaning out 3 helpings of food. Kallen started gathering all the plates when Sakura suddenly got up from her chair and bowed.

"Umm….THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOOD! It was delicious" Sakura explained in a surprisingly loud voice while bowing.

Kallen stumbled a bit as she put up her hands "Oh no, please you don't have to do all that! Don't mention it! It's my pleasure"

"M-May I please know your name" she asked apprehensively while straightening although she refused to look the other woman in the eye, her voice again becoming meek.

"Oh, it's Kallen. Kallen Kaslana. May I know yours as well?" Kallen asked with a warm smile.

"I-I'm Yae Sakura" the pinkette said as she looked away.

"Sakura huh? The name suits you well since your hair is just like the Sakura trees in bloom" Kallen commented with genuine amazement.

Sakura blushed intensely. She was shocked. After all she was through, no one was able to make her blush as much as this woman had in a single night.

"You might want to clean up right? Let's get you to the bath" Kallen said as she led the apprehensive lady to the bathroom.

"Take as much time as you need and do call for me if you need anything else. There are shampoo in the cabinet here that you can use too." Kallen said as she explained the mechanisms of the shower. "I'll put some clothes for you outside. They're mine but I'm sure they'll fit." With that, she left the pink haired female to clean up.

Sakura stood there for some time after being left alone trying to absorb all the information that suddenly happening to her. She felt like she was dazed. No one had treated her with kindness as much as this stranger out of nowhere was doing. She couldn't even remember the last time when she had a full meal.

Maybe this was all a dream she considered. Well it was a damn good one and she wished it never ended.

She stripped out of her filthy outfit and looked herself over in the mirror, for once giving some attention on it. Numerous bruises, healed as well as healing lined her body all dealt by previous customers and her father. She winced as she touched a particularly new wound on her neck. It was still raw and throbbing after the man had bit her as heard as he could drawing blood. But she didn't scream. She never gave her tormentors that pleasure.

"I don't want to go back" she said as horrible memories started assaulting her, making her stomach lurch. She backed away from the sink and crouched down holding her head.

"Stop, please..."

"Sakura? Are you alright?" the voice cut through her mind clearing her head.

"Y-Yes! I was just about to get into the bath!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up.

"Oh, good." Kallen said from the other side of the door. "I'll leave your clothes here in the basket. There's also a robe here you can use that too."

"Alright. Thank you very much" she heard Sakura say from the other said. She heard the splashing of the shower followed by a yelp. No doubt she had turned on the hot one first. Kallen chuckled a bit.

"Come to the bedroom after you're done okay?"

"O-okay…"

Kallen could clearly hear the apprehension in her voice but decided not to think anything about it.

She made her way to the bedroom after picking up her first aid kit. With all those wounds, she definitely needed to get them looked at. As she sat down on the bed getting her things ready she let her mind wander as to what she was going to do about her situation. She most definitely could let Sakura stay with her. Being a special divisions officer gave her quite a nice little paycheck. But she would first have to look into the background of her guest. Maybe she had family or something that was looking for her?

"Yae Sakura huh? Yae… I feel like I've heard that name before" she mused while getting her things ready.

The opening of the door let her know that Sakura was done with her bath.

"Ah you're here! Just a minute alright." Kallen said still fumbling over the kit on her lap without even looking up.

Shuffling of clothes distracted her though as she finally looked up at her guest to see her take off the robe and short sleeved shirt she had provided leaving her bare breasts out.

Kallen immediately turned multiple shades darker as she shielded her eyes with her hands. "OH SHIT!" Kallen exclaimed. She peeked out to check if she had stopped but her eyes bulged out when Sakura started going for her shorts.

Kallen set her kit aside and immediately shot up and grabbed her hands before she could disrobe completely.

"Hey stop! What are you doing!?" Kallen exclaimed, almost shouting, immediately regretting as she watched Sakura wince in fear.

"Umm, isn't this what you meant?" Sakura asked, as if such a thing was normal. Of course it was probably normal for her. Sakura had her fair share of women customers too so she wasn't at all unfamiliar.

Kallen sighed as she picked up the robe and wrapped it back around Sakura. She then led her to the bed and made her sit on it while she picked up her kit again grabbing a piece of cotton with tweezers and a bottle of antiseptic.

"No, I guess it's my fault since I did ask you to come to the bedroom without explaining why." She said while looking over the pink haired females body for any fresh wounds. Spotting the one on her neck, she dabbed the antiseptic on it making the girl squirm. "But still, you need to understand that not everyone is willing to take advantage of you"

Sakura wanted to scoff. Her whole life was spent while people took advantage of her, insulting her, hurting her, using her. She wanted to scream. But for some reason she just could not do that to this woman.

Kallen took a deep breath as she opened Sakura's robe. She was still not wearing her shirt leaving her upper body fully open. It made the process of applying the antiseptic easier though so it was alright.

She spread the ointment over some more parts when suddenly drops of water fell on her hand. She glanced up at Sakura's face which was now freely crying. Immediately Kallen stood up and held her shoulders.

"Hey, does it hurt? Why didn't you tell me? I would've sto-"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean why? Because you most definitely need it"

"But…But I'm a whore. We are meant to be used and cast aside. No one helps us."

A sharp sensation of pain shot through Kallen when she heard those words. It was at this moment that she knew, she had to protect this woman. She wrapped her arms around the pinkette pulling her close. Sakura was surprised as she opened her eyes and felt herself pulled into a hug. Others had embraced her, had said they loved her but none of them felt as warm and comfortable as the one she was currently in.

"I don't know who broke you like this and frankly, I'll make them pay if I ever find them" she said with conviction pulling Sakura and putting her head on her chest as she massaged her scalp "I promise you, as long as you're with me, I'll protect you. I don't care what kind of history you've been through. You are a person and deserve to be treated as such."

And with that the dam that was built inside Sakura over years of torment broke as she freely wept onto the woman. Kallen didn't stop her and continued massaging her head and back.

An hour or so later, Sakura finally wore herself out as she fell asleep. Her eyes were swollen from all the tears but she had a peaceful look on her face. Kallen smiled at the sight and laid her down the bed gently. She draped the blanket onto her and made her way out of the room stopping by the light.

"Good night, Sakura." She whispered as she turned off the light and made her way out closing the door behind her.


	2. Awakening

Sakura immediately awoke before the sun even arose. It was a basic instinct drilled into her. Otherwise she wouldn't get to have any food. She sat on her bed clutching the warm blanket and panting. She looked around herself noting that she was in a completely different and much more ornately decorated room than the one allotted to her in the brothel. And then the events of the previous night hit her. She covered her face with her hands as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"It wasn't a dream" she whispered shakily

_"As long as you're with me, I'll protect you" _the words Kallen had said echoed in her mind. It was strange. A person who she didn't even know existed a day ago had comforted her and then made such a strong conviction for her. A warm feeling bubbled inside her.

Sakura pushed away the covers and stood. She felt so much better after all the food she had had the previous night. After a few more moments spent in silent thankfulness, she got up from the bed and noticed that she was dressed in a nice and comfortable set of pants and a simple white shirt. She didn't remember putting these one. The police woman named Kallen must've put them on her after she fell asleep. A slight blush crept on her face after she inappropriately imagined Kallen feeling her up while dressing her naked body.

"After everything I have endured, why do thoughts of her make me feel this way?"

Sakura wore the pair of slippers placed conveniently near the bed and walked out into the living room. There she came across a comical sight. Kallen was spread across the spacious sofa with one hand clutching a small cushion while the other was dangling over the side. She was snoring open mouthed with a line of drool going down her face and her snow-white hair was totally a mess. The blanket that she must've been covering herself with was now on the ground.

Sakura felt a small smile creep across her face, perhaps the only one in a very long time. Even she felt foreign to the emotion. But the sudden realization that Kallen was sleeping so uncomfortably was because she had taken the bed made her feel guilty. She walked over to the sofa and picked up the blanket. Carefully she laid it back on Kallen so as not to disturb her sleep.

'I do not know how I can ever repay you for your kindness, Kallen-san, if I even can' Sakura thought as she admired the face of her savior. She knelt down and held Kallen's dangling arm with both her hands. "Thank you so much, for saving me" she whispered while clutching Kallen's arm like a lifeline.

Kallen stirred in her sleep startling Sakura, who let go of her hand. She sleepily wiped off her drool before promptly turning and going back to sleep.

Sakura sighed in relief. She could imagine how weird it would look to see someone holding your hand after waking up. With that out of the way, Sakura sat down on the lush carpeted floor leaning against the sofa. She wondered what she should do now. Her plan was to get out of the city and get away as far as she could so she couldn't be tracked. Then she could settle down somewhere and maybe try to earn a living properly. She didn't expect to get saved by the police woman yesterday but she was glad she did. It had a been lifetime since she had got to eat real food, bathe properly and go to sleep in a comfortable bed without having to dread the arrival of the next day. She felt her eyes drooping back down.

"So warm, so… safe" Sakura whispered before drifting back to sleep while clutching her knees.


End file.
